Leyendas Urbanas
by Queen-Werempire
Summary: Las leyendas urbanas es un es un relato perteneciente al folclore contemporáneo; se trata de un tipo de leyenda o tradición popular, a veces emparentable con un tipo de superstición, que, pese a contener elementos sobrenaturales o inverosímiles, es presentado como hechos reales sucedidos en la actualidad.
1. Las Gemelas

**Leyendas Urbanas**

Hola, hola minna-san.

Primero que nada déjenme decirles que voy a seguir continuando con mis fics anteriores, en especial con el fic "LOS JÓVENES TITANES: EL INICIO (6ª TEMPORADA)"; también debo comentarles chicos que el fic "LAS PREGUNTAS DE LOS JÓVENES TITANES" voy a darle una segunda parte una vez que terminé con mi primer fic de Los Jóvenes Titanes; lamento mucho por no haberles dicho con tiempo. Pero. No se preocupen porque aun seguiré contestando sus preguntas. Espero que no les cause mucha molestia o decepción muchachos. Si tienen alguna sugerencia pueden enviarme un PM (PRIVATE MESSAGE =MENSAJE PRIVADO) en mi cuenta.

En fin. Se me ocurrió la idea de crear este fic de mis leyendas urbanas favoritas con los titanes en los personajes de dichas historias terroríficas. Espero que sea de su agrado y que se diviertan con estas terroríficas experiencias que vivirán a flor de piel los personajes de los jóvenes titanes.

Que disfruten de la lectura.

* * *

 **Las Gemelas**

 _Se dice que entre los hermanos gemelos hay un vínculo tan especial que cuando le sucede algo a uno de ellos el otro puede sentirlo. Un caso extremo es lo que les sucederá a las niñas de esta escalofriante leyenda urbana…_

Había dos hermanas gemelas llamadas Raven y Pigeon que se llevaban muy bien, como si hubiesen nacido siendo amigas: nunca se peleaban, rara vez discutían, compartían todo lo que podían, tenían las mismas aficiones y aversiones y hasta vestían parecido.

Toda su vida habían estado en un barrio tranquilo, una zona residencial algo alejada del ajetreo propio de tantas partes de la urbe. Aunque ahora por razones laborales, su madre; Ángela o Arella (para los amigos), les había dicho que debían mudarse a una zona distinta de la ciudad, una parte en la que había mucha más actividad y en consecuencia debían tener más cuidado.

Llegó así un día en que llamaron a Arella del trabajo y, a diferencia de tantos otros días, las niñas debían cruzar solas una calle bastante transitada. Como habían atravesado esa calle cientos de veces junto a ella, la madre pensó que podía despreocuparse de sus hijas y les dijo que tenía que irse rápido y que ellas podían cruzar solas sin problema siempre y cuando miren a uno y otro lado y estén bien atentas a los automóviles.

Las niñas siguieron el consejo de la madre y esta siguió su rumbo dándoles la espalda; pero, ni bien hubo caminado un par de metros, oyó un ruido espantoso, algo parecido al ruido que hace un coco al quebrarse.

Eran sus hijas, Raven y Pigeon estaban tendidas sobre el pavimento con las cabezas aplastadas y los cerebros desparramados junto a esquirlas de hueso. A lo lejos un camión huía a toda velocidad, el conductor probablemente distraído con el teléfono o quizás tras haberse tomado un par de copas a la hora de la comida, las arrolló sin tan siquiera reducir su velocidad. El imprudente conductor al sentir los cuerpecitos aplastarse bajo las ruedas del camión aceleró y no solamente no las auxilió, sino que además puso en peligro a otros conductores que pudieron sufrir un accidente al cruzarse con él en su desesperada huida.

Por desgracia todo el mundo quedó tan conmocionado que nadie tuvo tiempo de apuntar su matrícula por lo que escapó impune.

Arella lloraba desconsoladamente en medio del tráfico detenido, gritaba y agitaba los cuerpecitos de sus hijas como esperando que se levantaran de nuevo y le ofrecieran una de sus sonrisas. ¿Cómo podría superar la pérdida de sus angelitos de tan solo ocho años?

Dicen que el tiempo es el mejor remedio y así fue… Era joven, tenía apenas unos 28 años y un par de años después, se casó con el multimillonario Bruno Díaz quien tenía dos hijos llamados Richard y Jason, dos niños que él mismo decidió en adoptar cuando apenas ellos tenía cinco y tres años de edad, en fin, aquel matrimonio se había llevado una gran sorpresa, Arella había quedado de nuevo embarazada. Por casualidades del destino tuvo otra vez gemelas: el problema es que no lograba olvidar del todo a sus hijas fallecidas, sobre todo porque de alguna u otra forma sus nuevas gemelas; que sus nombres eran Rachel y Evengelina —y que ahora tenían justo la edad en que murieron las anteriores— le recordaban a sus primeras hijas.

Tenían tantas cosas en común que algunas veces incluso Arella se equivocaba de nombre al llamarlas y estallaba en lágrimas al recordarlas…

Pero esta vez por nada del mundo descuidaría a sus dos pequeñas. Las tenía terminantemente prohibido cruzar la calle solas.

Un día sin embargo vio que mientras jugaban en el parque cerca de su casa se estaban acercando demasiado a la calle y, aterrorizada, Arella les gritó para que se detuvieran, a lo cual ellas respondieron al unísono:

— No pensábamos cruzar, ya nos atropellaron una vez aquí y no volverá a ocurrir…

* * *

¿Qué les pareció? ¿Terrorífico no? háganmelo saber en sus comentarios. Acepto cualquier tipo de sugerencias, críticas o comentarios.

Si tienen alguna leyenda urbana o alguna experiencia paranormal que le haya pasado háganmelo saber para publicarlo en este fic; al igual que también pueden escoger a sus personajes favoritos para que hagan su papel en sus historias que me relaten.

 **Atte.: Queen-Werempire.**


	2. La Chaqueta

**Leyendas Urbana**

Hola, hola minna-san.

He aquí mi segundo capítulo de este espeluznante fic… oh, pero quien rayos engaño… iré al grano. En esta segunda parte del fic será nuestra querida y hermosa pareja favorita; BBRAE o un CHICO BESTIA X RAVEN, debo advertirles que la historia urbana que escogí tal vez no sea de su agrado, pero, vale la pena leerlo e imaginárselo. Les aseguro que, para la menoría o la mayoría de ustedes, no se arrepentirán de leerlo.

Que disfruten de la lectura.

* * *

 **La Chaqueta**

 _Un chico conoce a una preciosa chica en un bar, como la noche es fría le presta su chaqueta y se despide de ella hasta el día siguiente._

Gar Logan, era un chico de cabellos rubios como el sol, tez blanca como la leche y ojos esmeraldas; le gustaba mucho jugar videojuegos, convivir con sus amigos y disfrutar de la vida, él, se encontraba estudiando un sábado para preparar sus exámenes de graduación, y también porque su padre le amenazó que si no pasaba sus últimos exámenes lo castigaría de por vida sin salir con sus amigos y quitándole sus videojuegos favoritos. Para relajarse un poco decidió ir a un club que estaba a unos 3 kilómetros de la ciudad, tomó las llaves de su coche y se fue. Cuando llegó al club se acercó a la barra y pidió una Coca-Cola para despejarse.

De repente Logan vio a una chica muy guapa y atractiva, tenía el cabello negro como la noche, corto hasta la mandíbula, unos ojos preciosos que tenían una combinación entre el violeta y azul, y cuerpo frágil. Logan se acercó a hablar con ella aprovechando que estaba sola en un extremo de la barra. Se presentaron, el nombre de la chica era Rachel Roth, y se la pasaron hablando un par de horas hasta que ella le dice que se tiene que ir a su casa ya que era muy tarde. El chico mientras va con ella a la puerta le intenta convencer de que le deje acompañarle a su casa, pero ella se niega.

Rachel salió a la calle y empieza a tiritar, esa noche hace mucho frío y Logan en un acto de caballerosidad se quitó la chaqueta y la envuelve con ella, aprovecha la situación para abrazar a la chica y acompañarla la mitad del camino a su casa, Rachel le pide que la deje continuar sola y él encuentra la excusa perfecta para volverla a ver otro día. Al dejarle la chaqueta podrá quedar de nuevo con ella para que se la devuelva. Ella le da su dirección y se despiden con un tierno beso.

Al día siguiente el corazón de Logan parece que va a explotar cuando se acerca a la dirección que la chica le señaló. Lleva casi toda la noche sin dormir pensando en ella y llama tímidamente a la puerta. Le recibe una mujer mayor que le pregunta quién es.

El chico pregunta por Rachel. Arella, el nombre de la mujer, nerviosa y enfadada le recrimina que allí no hay ninguna Rachel y que vaya a hacer bromas pesadas a otro lado.

Desesperado por perder a su amor, Logan insiste y es entonces cuando advierte que junto a la mesita de entrada a la casa hay una foto de Rachel junto a otra chica que se parecía a ella, pero la diferencia era que la otra chica tenía el cabello largo hasta la cintura. La señala y le dice a la señora que ella es la chica a la que buscaba.

Arella encolerizada le agarra de una oreja y le lleva a rastras hasta un cementerio cercano. Por el camino los ánimos se van suavizando y la mujer le cuenta entre lágrimas que Rachel era su hija mayor, y que había fallecido años atrás. La encontraron muerta camino a casa, al parecer una noche fría cuando volvía de divertirse con las amigas sufrió un ataque de asma del que no pudo sobrevivir.

Al llegar al cementerio y sin mediar palabra el chico señaló una de las tumbas

– Esa es la tumba de Rachel.

– ¿Cómo sabe usted joven? – preguntó Arella que como podía saberlo si nunca había estado…

– Porque… esa es la chaqueta que le di a Rachel la noche que la conocí.

Allí sobre la lápida de la nombrada estaba la chaqueta de Logan.

* * *

¿Qué les pareció? ¿Románticamente espantosa? Háganmelo saber. Acepto cualquier sugerencia, críticas o comentarios de ustedes.

Lo sé, lo sé. sé que la historia es bastante tonta y ademas corta, pero me agrado mucho la trama de esta leyenda y tambien porque hubo beso.

Espero que lo sigan disfrutando.

 **Atte.: Queen-Werempire.**


	3. Suerte Que No Encendiste La Luz

**Leyendas Urbanas**

Hola muchachos, aquí la tercera historia de este terrorífico fic, quisiera agradecerles a:

 **Aurora De Logan**

 **RavenYaz**

 **NGEL**

Por sus comentarios, y, también de que siga continuando con este fic.

Probablemente para esta noche o en algunas horas vaya a publicar el siguiente capítulo del fic: **"LOS JÓVENES TITANES: EL INICIO (6ª TEMPORADA)."**

Que tengan una escalofriante lectura.

* * *

 **Suerte que no encendiste la luz**

 _Una chica llega a altas horas de la noche a la habitación que comparte con una amiga. Para no despertarla entra a oscuras en el cuarto y se mete en la cama. Al tumbarse empezará a escuchar lamentos y quejidos ahogados…_

Azar Vols era una chica universitaria que siempre se la pasaba de fiesta en fiesta, y porque no también en la bebida y en el sexo **(solamente si eran guapos y que se dejaban manipular por la belleza XD)**. En fin, Azar tenía una amiga que era todo lo contrario a ella; su nombre era Gayla Neith, como dije ella era todo lo contrario a Azar, Gayla siempre se dedicaba al estudio y hacer sus siempre sus tareas. Una día como cualquiera, Azar en vez de quedarse a estudiar para sus exámenes semestrales finales como lo hacía su compañera, Gayla, decidió en ir a una fiesta que unos chavos del instituto la habían invitado.

Al estar en la fiesta Azar disfrutó a lo grande la parranda que sus compañeros y otras personas estaban organizando, bailó y bebió toda esa noche, hasta que dieron las tres de la mañana Azar se retiró de la fiesta para ir descansar lo que le faltaba de horas de sueño para asistir a las aburridas clases y presentar los exámenes. Había llegado a la puerta de su habitación y entró tratando de no hacer ruido para no despertar a su compañera de cuarto, tampoco encendió la luz para no molestarla por lo que Azar tuvo que avanzar a oscuras empleando solo la luz de su teléfono móvil para no golpearse con los muebles.

Cuando Azar se metió a su cama empezó a oír unos quejidos ahogados, la chica se queda en silencio para escuchar mejor (y bien pervertida que era). El sonido es como pequeños grititos ahogados o quejidos sin fuerza. Se imagina que su amiga Gayla se había traído a su novio al cuarto y estarían teniendo una noche apasionada, le sorprende que no colgara una prenda de ropa en la perilla de la puerta como acostumbran a hacer como señal de que tienen "visitas". Pero como Azar estaba demasiado cansada para levantarse y buscar otro sitio donde dormir. Sin darse cuenta cae en un profundo sueño entre lamentos y quejidos.

A la mañana siguiente ella se despierta sintiendo una humedad en su cama, aún medio dormida (y con una tremenda cruda) lleva su mano al líquido que empapa la manta y pega un salto tras comprobar que es sangre. Sobre su colcha la cabeza cortada de Gayla con un pañuelo en la boca que le sirvió de mordaza la noche pasada.

La habitación parecía un matadero, todo está ensangrentado y en la pared escrito con la sangre de su amiga se podía leer:

 ** _"Suerte que no encendiste la luz"_**

Al llegar el forense dictaminó que la chica llevaba pocas horas muerta, al parecer el asesino la había estado torturando toda la noche a escasos metros de la cama donde Azar descansaba. Los quejidos eran gritos de dolor que quedaban ahogados por la mordaza mientras el psicópata despellejaba y mutilaba viva a la víctima. Sin saberlo la chica había salvado su vida al no encender la luz y sorprender al asesino en mitad del crimen.

* * *

¿Qué les pareció? ¿Terroríficamente sangriento? Háganmelo saber. Acepto cualquier tipo de sugerencias, críticas y comentarios.

Y chicos solamente les digo que si escuchan algo extraño por la noche como quejidos o gritos ahogados no se preocupen. Son sus padres que están haciendo el amor o si tienen alguna hermana/hermano mayor es que también está haciendo el amor con el novio/la novia que se quedó a dormir en su casa.

Algo de humor para que no pasen miedo, jajaja.

 **Atte.: Queen-Werempire.**


	4. No Sólo Los Perros Lamen

**Leyendas Urbanas**

Hola que hay de nuevo chicos.

Antes de que comiencen a leer esta historia, pues sólo debo advertirles algunas cosas sobre su contenido;

 **1\. Contiene algo de gore (gore=sangriento)**

 **2\. Se recomienda discreción**

 **3\. Muerte de personaje**

Quiero agradecerles a:

 **Michelle Anders**

 **Aurora Jekyll y Natalia Hyde**

 **CristianLoganBj11**

 **Aurora De Logan**

Que disfruten de la lectura.

* * *

 **No Sólo Los Perros Lamen**

 _Cuando vas a dormir nunca piensas que algo o alguien pueden esconderse debajo de tu cama._

Korina Anders era una niña de 9 años, hija única de padres de gran influencia en la política local; ella tenía todo lo que hubiese querido y deseado una niña normal con buena educación, pero con una soledad incomparable. Sus padres solían salir a fiestas de caridad y reuniones del ámbito político, y la dejaban sola.

Todo cambió cuando le compraron un cachorro de raza grande, por así decirlo, un pastor alemán (esto para que cuidase a la niña cuando creciera), pasaron los años y la niña y el perro se volvieron inseparables. Una noche como cualquier otra los padres fueron a despedirse de la niña; el perro, ya acostumbrado a dormir con la niña, se postraba abajo de la cama.

Los padres se fueron y pronto Korina se sumió en un sueño profundo, ya aproximadamente como a las 2:30 de la madrugada, un fuerte ruido la despertó, eran como rasguños leves y luego más fuertes. Entonces, temerosa, bajó la mano para que el perro la lamiese (era como un código entre ella y el perro) y lo hizo, entonces ella se tranquilizó y durmió otra vez.

Cuando Korina se despertó por la mañana descubrió algo espantoso: En el espejo del tocador había algo escrito con letras rojas, era sangre que decía así:

 ** _"NO SÓLO LOS PERROS LAMEN."_**

Entonces ella pegó un grito de terror al ver que su perro estaba crucificado en el suelo. Cuando los padres la encontraron, ella estaba arrodillada en un rincón de su habitación. Ella solamente decía _¿Quién me lamió?_ Nunca volvió a ser la misma, tratando de olvidar lo sucedido.

* * *

¿Qué les pareció? ¿Terroríficamente sangriento? Háganmelo saber. Acepto cualquier tipo de sugerencias, críticas y comentarios.

Lo sé, es muy corto. Pero valió la pena el tema… aunque… me dolió mucho de que el pobre perrito murió en esta historia, a mí me gustan muchos los perros y darle muerte a este ser bonito e inocente me hace sentir triste.

 **Atte.: Queen-Werempire.**


	5. El Bosque De Los Suicidios

**Leyendas Urbanas**

Hola muchachos.

Espero que estén disfrutando este terrorífico fic, apuesto a que algunos de ustedes leen los capítulos con la luz encendida para evitar el miedo; no es que lo tomen a mal, yo también lo hago cuando leo algún libro o historia más allá de la tétrica imaginación.

En fin, espero que disfruten de su lectura.

* * *

 **El bosque de los suicidios**

 _Un conductor encuentra a una pareja pidiendo ayuda cerca de un bosque conocido por ser el lugar de numerosos suicidios._

Una noche un hombre llamado Alfred iba atravesando por un bosque, donde habían ocurrido muchos casos de suicidio. El bosque era tan enorme que apenas se encontraban los restos. El hombre iba en coche, y con un poco de miedo, ya que conocía la fama que tenía ese bosque.

– Dios mío, no me extraña que vengan aquí a suicidarse, esto está más perdido que... eh, ¿qué es eso?

Alfred notó que había algo en la carretera y cuando estaba ya cerca vio que era una pareja tendida en el suelo. La chica no se movía pero el chico estaba haciendo señal pidiendo ayuda.

El hombre se bajó del coche y le preguntó

– ¿Qué hacen en un sitio como este?

– Vinimos a suicidarnos... Nosotros queríamos casarnos, pero nuestros padres no nos permitieron por eso vinimos aquí, pero estoy arrepentido, por favor llévanos a algún hospital... – contestó con desespero el chico.

– ¿Cómo se llaman jóvenes? – preguntó Alfred con preocupación.

– Mi nombre es Bruno Díaz… y ella es mi novia Ángela Roth. – contestó el muchacho.

Alfred no dijo nada más y llevó al coche a la chica que no se movía y le ayudó al chico a subir. Condujo todo lo que podía hasta llegar a un hospital más cercano mientras oía la voz de Bruno... "¿Está lejos el hospital?...Por favor dese prisa..."

El coche llegó al hospital.

– ¡Socorro, por favor, hay dos muchachos que están muy grave! – gritó el pobre hombre.

Alfred comenzó a explicarles todo al doctor y enfermeros lo que había pasado mientras sacaban a los dos de su coche. Parecía que el chico había perdido el conocimiento. El hombre tuvo que esperar un buen rato hasta que salió el médico que examinaba a los dos.

– Doctor, ¿cómo están? ¿Se salvará la vida?

– Siéntese... Vamos a ver, según lo que explicó los encontró en el bosque, ¿verdad? – preguntó con seriedad el doctor.

– Sí. – afirmo Alfred.

– ¿Hace cuánto tiempo? – volvió a preguntar el hombre.

– Ha… como una hora o un poco más...

– Y dice que habló con el chico. – Alfred asintió.

– Sí, la chica no estaba consciente pero el chico me explicó lo que pasó y todo el camino me estaba diciendo que corriera, que me diera prisa. – el semblante del doctor se arrugo mientras que con una voz seria le dijo lo siguiente.

– Es que... es muy extraño... Los he examinado y los dos están muertos por lo menos desde hace 5 horas...

* * *

¿Qué les pareció? ¿Espeluznantemente genial? Háganmelo saber. Acepto cualquier tipo de sugerencias, críticas y comentarios.

Apuesto a que esto no se lo esperaban. Yo tampoco.

 **Atte.: Queen-Werempire.**


	6. Descansando en el Avión

**Leyendas Urbanas**

Hola, hola minna-san…

Bueno en este capitulo no se me ocurrió que personajes poner, asi que ustedes se podrían imaginar a sus personajes favoritos, ya que esta historia es libre para todos.

Quiero agradecerles a…

 **Aurora De Logan**

 **Sweet Vampire Angel**

 **Michelle Anders**

 **BBRaeForever**

 **BlueBerryBaby**

 **Lirio de Plata**

Por sus comentarios

Que disfruten de la lectura.

* * *

 **Descansando en el Avión**

 _Un piloto se dispone a realizar su turno de descanso después de que una azafata le informe de que la cabina habilitada para ello está disponible. Pero al llegar encuentra una pequeña niña de unos cinco años durmiendo…_

Una mañana de invierno una de las azafatas del avión que hacía cualquier ruta de vuelo se dirigía por el pasillo del avión hacia la cabina de mando después de atender a los pasajeros. Entonces se acercó a uno de los pilotos y le informó de que la cabina de descanso estaba libre. Entonces el hombre se levantó y se marchó a dormir un rato. Cuando el piloto entró en la pequeña cabina estaba totalmente oscura, pero al apoyar una mano en una de las literas notó un bulto.

Había alguien durmiendo, pero la azafata le había comunicado que la pequeña cabina estaba vacía. Alumbró con una linterna de bolsillo hacia la cama y observó con sorpresa que había una niña de unos cinco años tumbada en la litera. La arropó con la manta y sin hacer mucho ruido salió de la habitación y cerró la puerta.

Al momento fue a buscar a la azafata y le contó lo que había sucedido. Ésta, le dijo que era imposible porque no iban niños en ese vuelo. El piloto no se lo podía creer, él había tocado con sus propias manos el cuerpo de la pequeña. ¡Incluso notó su respiración mientras dormía!

Entonces la azafata con cara de preocupación le dijo

– ¿Ve usted esa pareja de allí al fondo? ¿La ve? – repetía, dirigiéndose con la cabeza hacia una joven pareja con los rostros pálidos y demacrados.

– Sí, sí, por supuesto que los veo…– afirmó el piloto. – ¿Pero qué tienen que ver ellos en la historia? – preguntó con cara de intriga

– Se dirigen al entierro de su hija, ella va abajo en un ataúd, junto con el resto de mercancías. –contestó ella.

El piloto se quedó pálido al escuchar la noticia y salió corriendo a la cabina donde vio a la niña. Allí no había nadie. Se acercó al baño a refrescarse la cara y al mirarse al espejo se dio cuenta de que había escrito algo con un pequeño dedo, decía:

 ** _"Gracias por arroparme…"_**

* * *

¿Qué les pareció? ¿Fantasmalmente inesperado? Háganmelo saber. Acepto cualquier sugerencia, crítica y comentario.

La verdad a mí me encanta viajar en avión, pero, después de leer esta historia creo que ya no querré subirme a uno por un buen largo tiempo.

Por cierto: Publique una nueva historia se llama **"Sangre Nieves"** les recomiendo que lo lean.


	7. La Niña Perdida

**Leyendas Urbanas**

Hola guapuras…

Aquí otra historia más para pasar la noche de miedo, espero que les sea de su agrado.

Quiero agradecer a…

 **.5876**

Por su comentarios que hizo aquí en "Leyendas Urbanas" y "Sangre Nieves"

Que disfruten de la lectura.

* * *

 **La niña perdida**

 _Una noche de verano en la que estaba sola, cuatro golpes secos sonaron a su puerta. Evengelina creyó que se trataba de algún amigo._

Evengelina Roth, es una joven de la Ciudad de Thilandel que estudia Terapia Ocupacional en la Universidad de Gótica, una de las universidad más reconocidas de todo Gótica. Junto con otras dos chicas alquiló un piso en la calle de los Templarios para que los gastos fueran menores.

Durante el segundo curso, Evengelina suspendió dos asignaturas y sus padres le enviaron el mes de agosto para estudiar. Una noche de verano en la que estaba sola, cuatro golpes secos sonaron a su puerta. Evengelina creyó que se trataba de algún amigo con el que salir a tomarse una copa, pero en vez de eso se trataba de una niña de alrededor de siete años.

La niña, de hermosos tirabuzones rubios y grandes ojos azules miró a Evengelina y le dijo que se había perdido. Evengelina la dejó entrar, le preparó un vaso de leche y le dijo que iban a ir a la policía. Tara, el nombre de la niña, le rogó que no lo hiciera esa noche pues tenía mucho sueño y quería dormir. Evengelina accedió y le preparó la cama. Por la mañana temprano cuando Evengelina iba a llevarla a la policía, entró en el cuarto y vio que la niña, Tara, no estaba.

Un año después en idéntica situación, la niña volvió a aparecer. Parecía que no había crecido nada. De nuevo Evengelina le preparó la cena y le dejó dormir pero al día siguiente Tara volvió a desaparecer sin dejar rastro. Evengelina fue a la policía y dio todos los datos de la chiquilla pero no se habían producido denuncias ni nadie había reclamado una desaparición. Tras dar muchas vueltas, Evengelina llegó al Hospital de San Prudencio. Un hospicio para niños y niñas huérfanos.

Allí la madre Azar, le explicó que no tenían ninguna niña de esas características. Justo cuando se disponía a salir Evengelina del lugar, otra monja llegó con un calendario de dos cursos atrás. Allí estaba la foto de Tara, tal y como Evengelina le había visto.

– Sí ¡es ella! – gritó. Las dos monjas se miraron extrañadas

– Tara murió hace dos años. – comentaron las dos monjas.

Aquella noche, cuatro golpes secos sonaron en la puerta de Evengelina. La muchacha observó por la mirilla de la puerta. Allí estaba de nuevo Tara, con los brazos cruzados y cara de enfadada.

– Has tardado mucho en abrirme, tengo hambre y sueño – Dijo la niña.

Evengelina aterrada preparó todo como lo había hecho habitualmente. Cuando acostó a Tara no pudo soportar el terror y entró despacio a su habitación. La niña estaba totalmente arropada. Evengelina retiró la sábana y bajo ella, como un suspiró pareció desvanecerse un cuerpecito en una nube. Sobre la almohada, con letra infantil y varias faltas había una nota que decía;

 ** _"Gracias por la leche y los dulces, ahora tengo que irme a llevar al infierno a las otras tres chicas que no me dejaron entrar a sus casas."_**

* * *

¿Qué les pareció? ¿Espeluznantemente inesperado? Háganmelo saber. Acepto cualquier sugerencia, crítica y comentario.

Es la primera vez que publico una historia de mi personaje (Pigeon) en primera persona.

Si escuchan que alguien toca la puerta de su casa o habitación y ven a una niña en la entrada y les piden dulces y/o leche. No se preocupen. De aseguro que es su hermanita o su primita que se quedó a dormir en su casa y se le antojo una golosina, jajajaja.

Un poco de humor para no pasar tanto miedo.

 **Atte.: Queen-Werempire.**


	8. Sueño o Ilusión

**Leyendas Urbanas**

Hola, hola mis queridos lectores…

Hoy 20 de Mayo estoy de fiesta. ¿Por qué?

Hoy celebro otro año de vida, y estoy realmente feliz por ello, quiero compartir con todos ustedes este cumpleaños.

¿De qué forma?

Con una historia por supuesto.

Que disfruten de la lectura…

* * *

 **Sueño o Ilusión**

 **Queen's Pov:**

Es de noche, las calles reposan en un profundo silencio, y al mismo tiempo, algunas nubes de tormenta se precipitan sobre el cielo nocturno de la ciudad.

De forma centellante, las nubes dan origen a algunos rayos, iluminando en parpadeos luminosos los altos edificios del centro de la ciudad, transformándolos en siluetas proyectadas en el horizonte nocturno.

El silencio es interrumpido por el estruendoso rugir de un trueno a lo lejos, el cual abre paso a una ligera llovizna.

En ese mismo instante, me encontraba tranquilamente dormida en mi cama, indiferente al naciente caos nocturno que da inicio en ese momento. Un segundo trueno se escucha a lo lejos, haciendo vibrar los muros y cristales de mi habitación, despertándome por causa de la intensidad.

Me incorporo en mi cama, algo confundida y desorientada por el abrupto despertar, esto provoca por un instante que me pierda en la profunda oscuridad de mi habitación, tallé mis ojos en un intento por aclarar mi visión, ya que la vista dentro del lugar está limitada a simples siluetas, las cuales son proyectadas por una luz tenue, producida por algunas lámparas externas, la cual se cuela a través de las delgadas cortinas.

Una vez que me acostumbré a la poca luz de mi entorno, me salí de la cama y caminé al interruptor de la luz, al encenderlo no sucedió nada, lo encendí un par de veces más, pero el resultado es el mismo, no insistí más y me retiré algo molesta, atribuyendo el desperfecto a una posible falla en algún transformador cercano.

Abrí la puerta y me interné en aquel oscuro pasillo fuera de mi habitación, lo atravesé con pasos ligeros, procurando en no golpearme con alguna de las mesitas con mis pies desnudos, al cabo de unos pasos, experimenté una sensación extraña, parecida a un tirón en la altura de mi nuca, la intensidad de la sensación es tanta, que incluso me tambaleé un poco, con mi mano toqué mi nuca, pero no le di mucha importancia que lo relacionará con el desequilibrio provocado por la profunda oscuridad.

Tras unos pasos, llegué a las escaleras que conducen a la planta baja, la cual está iluminada por una destellante luz que se cuela al interior, por una ventana de la sala, bajé las escaleras y tomé rumbo a la cocina, tomé un vaso con agua, bebí un poco y lo volví a llenar, y entre destellantes parpadeos, tomé rumbo de nuevo a mi habitación, justo a la mitad de las escaleras, experimenté nuevamente esa extraña sensación de tirón en mi nuca, detuve mis pasos y lentamente giré mi mirada a mis espaldas, sólo para asegurarme que había sido sólo una sensación, y no lo que mi mente comenzaba a maquinar como producto por el temor emergente provocado por la inmensa oscuridad.

Recorrí nuevamente el oscuro pasillo con un paso más acelerado, llegando a la puerta de mi habitación rápidamente, y al tocar la perilla de la puerta, experimenté nuevamente la extraña sensación con mucha más intensidad, abrí la puerta, y mi ojos habían son testigos de algo abrumadoramente irreal, mi mirada se fija en lo que parecía ser yo misma recostada en mi cama, y sobre de mí una escalofriante figura encapuchada flotando muy cerca del techo, me quedé sorprendida solté el vaso que tenía sujetada con mi mano, el cual se quiebra al contacto con el piso, el ruido provocó que la entidad volteará hacia a donde me encontraba, en sus manos pude ver una especie de hilo luminosos el cual sujeta con firmeza, mismo que empieza a morder frenéticamente, al mismo tiempo que mantiene su mirada fija en mí.

Al momento que esa cosa empieza a mordisquear el hilo luminoso, comencé a experimentar nuevamente la extraña sensación, coloqué una mano sobre mi nuca, y me percaté de algo que no había notado, con mis dedos detecté algo que no debería estar ahí, con mi mano seguí lo que acababa de detectar hasta la altura de mi cintura, y con mis ojos contemplé el mismo hilo luminoso, el cual sigo con la mirada hasta las manos de la entidad, y de sus manos a la frente de mi "yo" que yace acostada en mi cama, me aterré, liberé un grito por lo que en ese momento contemplé y por el inexplicable miedo que experimenté al percatarme de aquel hilo.

En un parpadeo me encuentro en mi cama, tras revisar mi frente y después mi nuca, atribuí que todo lo sucedido había sido un mal sueño, aun agitada y bañada en transpiración, dejé su cama, motivada por la necesidad de refrescar su cara, al momento que abre la puerta de mi recamara, la impresión me derriba, haciendo que caiga al piso conmocionada por la impresión provocada por lo que mis ojos contemplan. En el piso, fuera de mi habitación, yace el vaso de agua quebrado.

* * *

¿Qué les pareció? ¿Sorpresivamente aterrador? Háganmelo saber. Acepto cualquier sugerencia, crítica o comentario.

Bueno… la verdad es que quería escribir una historia que estuviera relacionada con mi cumpleaños, pero, no tuve mucho tiempo en escribir una; ya que estaba un poco esta semana y además porque la semana pasado tuve exámenes y quería descansar mi mente después del estrés que tuve. Espero no haberles causado miedo. Porque. De eso se trata.

Atte.: Queen-Werempire.


	9. El Espejo Roto

**Leyendas Urbanas**

Hola mis queridos lectores…

Estén preparados con esta historia que es una verdadera obra maestra que traté mucho por escribir… bueno… en realidad en buscar por toda la internet.

Espero que esta historia sea de su agrado y que lo disfruten, tal como lo hice yo despues de leerla.

Que tengan una buena y llamativa lectura.

* * *

 **El Espejo Roto**

 _Tara era una chica de deslumbrante belleza que estaba acostumbrada a ser el centro de atención de los hombres, además su soberbia la impulsaba a tratar con desprecio a los menos agraciados que ella. Hasta que un día…_

Todo comenzó en Jump City, una pequeña localidad de cierta campiña inglesa situada a unos cuarenta minutos de San Francisco. Se dice que allí, hace muchos años, vivía una chica de deslumbrante belleza llamada Tara Markov. Sus cabellos eran largos, ondulados y de un dorado semejante al oro, su cuerpo era todo un monumento y su rostro tenía facciones tan bellas y finas que parecía el rostro de un ángel. Por todo ello Tara estaba acostumbrada a ser el centro de atención, un imán que por donde iba monopolizaba las miradas masculinas y que, con una sola mirada de sus ojos azules, era capaz de hacer que cualquier chico del pueblo caiga rendido a sus pies.

Pero su apariencia era sólo el bello envoltorio de un alma insensible y algo cruel. Detrás de su rostro angelical latían una soberbia y una arrogancia sin límites pues Tara, cegada por la vanidad y la superficialidad, creía que por ser tan hermosa era superior a los demás, mirando casi siempre con desdén a las otras personas, particularmente a aquellas que no habían tenido la suerte de ser tocadas por la belleza. Fue así que aquella detestable actitud de Tara consiguió que, con el tiempo, la envidia que las chicas del pueblo le tenían acabase por transformarse en una peligrosa combinación de celos y odio.

En su crueldad, Tara encontraba un gran deleite en amargarle la vida a una chica extranjera que vestía siempre de forma gótica su nombre era Rachel Roth: la trataba con apodos, le lanzaba bromas denigrantes, la marcaba como bruja, entre otras cosas…Y todo eso durante años. Un día cruzó los límites y humilló fuertemente a Rachel delante de Gar Logan, el chico que Rachel amaba. Esa noche Rachel ya no lo soportó más y juró que ya había sufrido demasiadas humillaciones y que era hora de hacer justicia y vengarse de Tara. Quería hacerle algo horrible sin importar las consecuencias, algo que le haga pagar por haber adoptado por tanto tiempo la actitud aborrecible de la niña mimada en la que se había convertido…

Tres días más tarde Rachel fue arrestada después de lanzar una sartén de aceite hirviendo al rostro de Tara. Tara sobrevivió, incluso conservó la vista…pero el precio fue muy alto, tan alto que ella habría preferido morir: su rostro angelical quedó tan desfigurado por la severidad de las quemaduras que parecía el de un monstruo infernal, su pecho y su cuello habían quedado en un estado lamentable y había perdido una buena parte de su dorada cabellera.

Dicen que la primera vez que vio su nuevo aspecto estuvo toda la noche gritando, y que entró en una crisis nerviosa tan terrible que sus alaridos estuvieron resonando por gran parte de Jump City hasta casi entrada la mañana. Jamás volvió a ser la misma: se había transformado en un ser traumatizado y atormentado.

Pasaba todo el tiempo encerrada en su casa, no permitía visitas. Cubrió con viejas sábanas todos sus espejos para así evitar el suplicio de mirar su horrendo aspecto. Pasaba horas enteras peinándose el poco pelo que le quedaba mientras se repetía una y otra vez que era la chica más bella del pueblo. Cuentan que si pasabas cerca de su casa podías casi siempre oírla sollozar, incluso dicen que a veces por las noches se ponía a gritar como loca. Con el tiempo fue enloqueciendo cada vez más, aunque no permaneció mucho tiempo más entre los vivos, ya que después de que perdiera su belleza: un día, incapaz de seguir aguantando su suplicio, Tara destapó uno de sus espejos y, al ver su monstruosa imagen, comenzó a gritar, rompió el espejo y luego se cortó las venas con uno de los pedazos del afilado cristal…

Pasados unos días se encontró su cuerpo desangrado encima de los pedazos del espejo. Cuentan que nadie acudió a su funeral, el odio y envidia que había despertado en vida la habían dejado sola en sus últimos momentos.

Con el paso de los años empezaron a nacer extraños rumores en Jump City: se decía que el espíritu de Tara estaba penando y que hasta se podía invocar. Todo lo que había que hacer era estar solo en tu casa de noche, escribir el nombre de Tara en un espejo y luego acostarte. Supuestamente, a la mañana siguiente encontrarías el espejo roto y verías que tu reflejo ha desaparecido para siempre, y en su lugar aparecerá el rostro quemado de Tara en cada espejo a tu alrededor, el espíritu te estará vigilando desde el más allá mientras se peina su raída melena…

En un comienzo creerás que se trata de alucinaciones pero luego la verás cada vez más: en el cristal de la ducha, en el vidrio de la ventana, en la pantalla del ordenador, en tus sueños… Mas solo tú podrás ver el rostro aterrador de Tara, nadie más lo verá y si lo cuentas los demás pensarán que estás loco y al final tarde o temprano acabarás tan trastornado como la propia Tara…

Seguirás viéndola hasta que un día te hartes y rompas uno de los malditos espejos en que Tara te observa peinándose. Pero cuidado: el día que hagas eso, ten por seguro que morirás, ya que Tara enfurecerá y mientras duermes poseerá tu cuerpo y te obligará a suicidarte cortándote las venas con los afilados restos del espejo igual que ella se quitó la vida abandonando su sufrimiento en este mundo…

* * *

¿Qué les pareció? ¿Espeluznantemente terrorífico? Háganmelo saber. Acepto cualquier tipo de sugerencias, críticas y comentarios.

Espero que no les haya causado un fuerte espanto, porque de eso se trata.

También quiero avisarles que si no quieren pasar una horrenda desfiguración como la tiene Tara (Terra) no hagan enfadar a una Rachel (Raven) delante de Garfield (Chico Bestia) porque, como se los vuelvo a repetir, pueden sucederles como le pasó a la rubia.

 **Atte.: Queen-Werempire.**


	10. La Muñeca Enterrada

**Leyendas Urbanas**

Hola mis hermosuras...

He aquí otro capitulo más de este maravilloso y terrorífico fic.

Lamento por haberme tardado un tiempo en publicar, pero, he estado ocupada. Desde la semana pasada hasta ahora he tenido muchos exámenes antes de que comiencen la vacaciones.

Quiero agradecerles a:

 **itzel . duran. 5876**

 **Angel (Guest)**

 **Aurora De Logan**

Por haberme felicitado en mi trabajo a la vez por sus felicitaciones en mi cumpleaños.

Ahora si... que comience la lectura.

* * *

 **La Muñeca Enterrada**

 _Dos amigos encuentran enterrada en el bosque una extraña muñeca tuerta que parece haberse convertida en la casa de cientos de gusanos y bichos. Un escalofrío les recorrerá la espalda al desenterrarla, nunca debieron haberlo hecho…_

Wally era casi como un hermano para Roy ya que ambos se conocían desde hace algunos años y eran inseparables. Los dos iban al mismo instituto, estaban en la misma clase y, casi siempre que organizaban trabajos en grupo se juntaban.

Un día la maestra de Ciencias Naturales mandó una tarea bastante rara aunque ciertamente entretenida: los alumnos debían traer muestras de distintos tipos de tierra según el nivel de profundidad, guardando en bolsitas un puñado de tierra cada cinco centímetros que horadaran en ella. Como de costumbre, Roy y Wally se juntaron para trabajar, aunque en realidad aquello de "trabajar" era un pretexto, una excusa perfecta para que ambos consigan el permiso de sus padres para ir al bosque de las afueras de la ciudad.

Una vez allí decidieron que no deberían adentrarse demasiado ya que correrían el peligro de perderse, no sería la primera vez que algún excursionista poco experimentado se desorientaba en él (en algunos casos con funestos resultados). Marcaron con una tiza todos los árboles por los que pasaban para no confundir el camino de vuelta y empezaron a adentrarse un poco más de lo pactado en las profundidades de la imponente masa de árboles. Llegado a un punto un extraño claro les llamó la atención.

– Este sitio es perfecto para escavar, aquí seguro que no nos molestan las raíces de los árboles y además esas piedras parecen "cómodas" y podemos sentarnos a comer un bocadillo- dijo Roy.

– El bocadillo me lo comeré yo mientras escavas, porque desde luego yo no me pienso ensuciar la camiseta nueva" – bromeó Wally poniendo voz de niña consentida.

– Hagamos una cosa, nos comemos el bocadillo ahora y con el estómago lleno nos lo jugamos a cara o cruz" – dijo Roy que tenía hambre desde hacía casi una hora.

Tras quince o veinte minutos de risas y bromas, acabaron su almuerzo y Roy sacó una moneda.

– El que pierda empieza, estamos cinco minutos cada uno y continúa el otro. Que por la "bruja de ciencias" no me pienso partir la espalda. Tampoco vamos a enterrar a nadie, así que 50 centímetros de profundidad como mucho.

– Vale, prepárate a perder – dijo Wally mientras sacaba de su mochila las herramientas de jardinería que le había pedido prestadas a su padre.

Roy perdió el lanzamiento y un poco desganado empezó a buscar por todas partes para elegir donde comenzar a cavar. Vio de pronto un montón de hongos rojos con puntos blancos, todos creciendo juntos en el mismo lugar. Aquello suscitó en él un entusiasmo infantil que le hizo correr a cavar en el lugar como si las setas le indicasen con su presencia la posibilidad de encontrar algo extraño bajo tierra.

– Le voy a guardar unas pocas setas a la bruja, con un poco de suerte serán venenosas jajaja – dijo mientras metía en una de las pequeñas bolsas una muestra de tierra de la superficie.

Al tocar la tierra con sus manos sintió un escalofrío por todo el cuerpo, de pronto comenzó a tener miedo y se levantó de golpe.

– ¡Tengo frío, aquí hace más frío que en todo el bosque! – le gritó a Wally.

– ¡Jajaja!, ay sí, ay sí, estás encima de un lugar maldito o hay un fantasma justo donde estás cavando – le dijo Wally ridiculizando a su amigo.

Roy por hacerse el valiente siguió cavando y juntando la tierra en bolsitas diferentes cada cinco centímetros de profundidad. Entretanto, Wally exploraba el paisaje y jugaba al fútbol con una piedra.

– ¡Mira! – gritó Roy cuando llevaba unos minutos cavando.

Wally fue corriendo a ver lo que Roy le mostraba con tanta exaltación, una muñeca pelirroja de unos treinta centímetros. Al mirarla sintió que un escalofrío le recorría la médula y que el asco se anudaba en su cuello como una larga escolopendra llena de punzantes y grotescas patas.

– ¡Aaaaaggh suelta eso! – exclamó Wally con una mezcla de terror y asco mientras se apartaba de aquella repulsiva muñeca tuerta que Roy sostenía en su mano.

Roy que parecía confundido miró de nuevo a la muñeca y la soltó horrorizado al ver lo mismo que Wally: gusanos, enormes gusanos blancos. Se contorsionaban dentro de la cabeza de goma de la muñeca, se agitaban como poseídos y comenzaron a sacar sus pequeñas cabezas por la cavidad en que alguna vez estuvo el ojo faltante de esa muñeca pelirroja cubierta por una ropa que misteriosamente conservaba su blancura casi intacta…

– Pero si cuando la desenterré estaba bien, era preciosa y parecía sonreírme.

El único ojo que le quedaba a la muñeca era inquietante: grande pero con la parte blanca pintada de negro y con un iris pequeño e intensamente verde en el cual había una diminuta y demoníaca pupila.

¿Qué clase de enfermo mental habría escondido una muñeca tuerta bajo tierra? ¿Por qué los gusanos se aglomeraban en la cabeza de la muñeca? ¿Sería verdad lo del frío que mencionó Roy?

Ambos chicos, realmente asustados, salieron corriendo del lugar, sintiendo como la mirada del único ojo de esa muñeca se les clavaba en la espalda. Únicamente pararon un par de veces, veces en las que Roy se detuvo a vomitar, cosa normal si pensamos que tuvo en sus manos cientos de gusanos sin darse cuenta. Pero al llegar a casa a Roy parecía que no le abandonaban las náuseas, seguía vomitando y su cara tornó a un tono amarillento pálido.

Los dos amigos pensaron que se recuperaría en una par de horas, pero no fue así, con el paso de los días cada vez estaba más delgado, pálido y débil. Tenía el aspecto de uno de esos enfermos terminales que llevan años luchando contra la muerte en una habitación de hospital y los médicos no acertaban a diagnosticar una causa para su enfermedad. Una semana después de desenterrar la muñeca Roy murió.

Desconsolado por la muerte de su amigo, Wally empezó a relacionarse cada vez menos con los demás y a pasar los recreos en la biblioteca del colegio, en su casa devoraba libros ávidamente y los fines de semana visitaba librerías. Los libros eran sus nuevos amigos, y su refugio. Buscaba explicaciones médicas y poder entender que le pasó a su amigo, pero los síntomas que sufrió Juan eran tantos que parecía que había contraído varias enfermedades mortales simultáneamente.

Un día, en una extraña librería, Wally encontró dentro de la sección de Esoterismo un libro sobre ritos y leyendas. Era un libro viejo y usado, un libro de esos que ya casi no se encuentran y que tienen extraños dibujos entre sus páginas cubiertas de polvo. Allí decía lo siguiente junto al dibujo de una muñeca igual (excepto por que no estaba tuerta) a la que encontró su amigo:

 _ **El que tenga un mal incurable, que entierre una muñeca igual a ésta mientras entona esta invocación. Su enfermedad quedará atrapada en la muñeca. Pero el primero que la encontrase recibirá la enfermedad y morirá salvo que realice este mismo ritual.**_

Todo estaba claro: los gusanos, los hongos, el frío, todos eran indicios de que la muñeca que encontraron en el bosque era una muñeca maldita. Una muñeca en la que por medio de algún pacto o brujería alguien había desatado una maldición que condenaría a enfermar a aquel que la encontrara mientras él curaba su cuerpo y sentenciaba su alma.

* * *

¿Y bien? ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Espeluznantemente inesperado? Hagánmelo saber. Acepto cualquier sugerencia, crítica y comentario.

Debo decirles que al encontrarme con esta historia me dio mucha cosa y espanto, la verdad siempre le he tenido mucho pero muchísimo miedo a las muñecas, en especial a las de porcelana y las antiguas.

 **Atte.: Queen-Werempire.**


	11. La Pulsera Negra

**Leyendas Urbanas**

Hola mis hermosuras...

He aquí otro capitulo más de este maravilloso y terrorífico fic.

Lamento por haberme tardado un tiempo en publicar, he tenido problemas con la imaginación y aun más porque estoy disfrutando mis vacaciones que hace que me ausente de mis deberes, jajaja.

Bueno antes que nada quiero agradecerles a:

 **CristianLoganBj11**

 **Aurora De Logan**

 **Aurora Jekyll**

 **Angela Itzel**

Gracias por comentar.

Bueno. Ahora si, que comience el suspenso y la lectura.

* * *

 **La Pulsera Negra**

 _Según cuenta la leyenda en algunos hospitales de Estados Unidos utilizan unas pulseras de color negro para marcar la hora a la que falleció una persona y cuál fue el motivo de su muerte. Si ves a alguien con una de estas pulseras podrías estar junto a un fantasma…_

Richard Grayson era un joven médico que trabajaba de interno en un frío hospital de Ciudad Gótica. Su vocación y sus ganas de salvar vidas eran el único motivo por el que no caía rendido de cansancio en unas interminables guardias que podían prolongarse hasta 36 horas y que le dejaban exhausto.

Aquella noche había sido especialmente dura, el servicio de urgencias no tuvo ni un respiro y Richard había tenido que encargarse por primera vez de una paciente sin el respaldo de otro doctor. Luchó por la vida de la chica, que no debía tener más de 22 años, durante más de dos horas, pero desde que llegó se había considerado un caso perdido y en el hospital decidieron priorizar a otros pacientes que tenían más posibilidades de sobrevivir. Los daños que había sufrido la joven en ese accidente de tráfico múltiple eran tan graves, que incluso si Richard hubiese conseguido obrar un milagro y la chica hubiese sobrevivido, las secuelas hubiesen sido tan graves que probablemente habría quedado en estado vegetativo.

Los médicos más experimentados del hospital habían acudido en la ayuda de los otros accidentados y decidieron "bautizar" a Richard con un caso imposible para que un primer "fracaso" le hiciera comprender lo dura que es su profesión y no empezara a creérselo demasiado. Además priorizando a otros de los heridos habían conseguido salvar la vida de tres personas, en lo que había sido el peor accidente de tráfico que habían registrado las carreteras de la región en meses.

Richard era consciente de que la chica probablemente nunca tuvo posibilidades de sobrevivir, pero aun así se sentía destrozado por dentro y tuvo que tragar saliva para contenerse las ganas de llorar cuando le puso una pulsera negra a la fallecida. La pulsera negra era un protocolo de su hospital que servía para marcar a un difunto y señalar la hora y causas de su muerte. Normalmente eran las enfermeras quienes se encargaban de rellenar los datos y ponerle la pulsera antes de mandar a un cadáver a la morgue. Pero Richard pensó que haciéndolo él, el recuerdo de su primer "fracaso" le serviría para aprender y avanzar en la que puede llegar a ser una de las profesiones más duras. Memorizó cada una de las facciones de la chica y la cubrió con una sábana para que uno de los celadores se la llevara en una camilla por un interminable pasillo que conducía al depósito de cadáveres.

Al finalizar su turno, Richard parecía un zombi, su cara demacrada por el cansancio y el fuerte impacto emocional de perder a su primer paciente le habían dejado destrozado. No era la primera vez que alguien se moría en una mesa de operaciones frente a él, pero esta era la primera vez que él era el doctor al mando y el "único responsable". En su mente repasaba todos y cada uno de sus movimientos y trataba de buscar cual fue su error o si había algo más que pudiera haber hecho. Pero incluso él mismo, sabía que su proceder había sido impecable y que cuando a alguien le llega la hora es imposible luchar contra el destino.

Cabizbajo y caminando casi dormido entró en el ascensor. Se dirigía a la séptima planta donde tenía su ropa, lo único que quería era cambiarse e irse a dormir a la residencia que estaba a pocas calles del edificio del hospital. Eran las cuatro de la mañana y el hospital parecía vacío, tan absorto estaba en sus pensamientos que casi ni se dio cuenta de que había alguien dentro del ascensor cuando entró. Una mujer le saludó:

– Uff y yo que creía que tenía mala cara, ¿chico pero que te ha pasado?

Richard se giró y vio a una mujer de unos cuarenta años y cabellera larga hasta la espalda y color violeta que le sonreía, estaba casi tan pálida como él y aunque no tenía muchas ganas de conversar la contestó.

– Hoy ha sido un día muy duro, no sé ni cómo estoy todavía de pie. Además he perdido a mi primer paciente – le dijo mientras ponía un gesto que denotaba que estaba a punto de echarse a llorar.

– Pues por la cara que pones estoy segura que has hecho todo lo que podías, no seas tan duro contigo mismo.

– Muchas gracias, probablemente mañana pueda verlo de otra forma – dijo Richard mientras se giraba a ver porque se había abierto la puerta del ascensor en una planta que ninguno de los dos había marcado.

Al mirar fuera vio la silueta de una joven en mitad del pasillo, al terminar de abrirse la puerta del ascensor comenzó a girarse lentamente hacia ellos. Richard al ver la cara de la chica dio un salto hacia atrás y pegó la espalda a la pared del ascensor mientras señalaba a la chica que había fuera y trataba de decir algo sin conseguir articular palabra. De repente pareció recuperar el control de su cuerpo y se abalanzó hacia el panel del ascensor presionando repetidamente el botón que cerraba las puertas. La mujer que había en el interior del ascensor se quedó mirándole perpleja cuando la puerta se cerró cuando faltaba menos de un metro para que la joven que había fuera entrara en el ascensor.

– E… e… esa chica – dijo tartamudeando del susto – Yo mismo la vi morir, no pude hacer nada para salvarla y le puse esa pulsera negra.

La mujer que se había mantenido pegada a la pared sonrió y mientras levantaba el brazo le preguntó:

– **¿Una pulsera cómo está?**

Richard se giró a mirarla y vio como en su muñeca había una pulsera de color negro, idéntica a las que usan en el hospital. El joven médico se desmayó del susto y en su caída agarró fugazmente el brazo que le mostraba la mujer con la que había compartido la charla en el ascensor.

Minutos después encontraron a Richard aún desfallecido en el suelo del ascensor. Todos atribuyeron su desmayo al cansancio. Pero él sabía que lo que había pasado era real, en su mano tenía una pulsera negra que había arrancado sin querer del brazo de la mujer que había en el ascensor mientras caía desmayado. Al revisar la pulsera pudo comprobar que la mujer había fallecido dos años antes en un accidente de tráfico muy similar al de la chica que quiso salvar.

* * *

¿Y bien? ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Fantasmagoricamente espantoso? Hagánmelo saber. Acepto cualquier tipo de sugerencias, críticas o comentarios.

La verdad es que nunca me ha gustado los hospitales, ya que tengo un tremendo trauma con tantas películas de terror que estén relacionados con hospitales malditos y doctores psicópatas-asesinos, pero, quería una leyenda que estuviera relacionada con eso. Y bueno aquí esta.

Espero que les haya sido de su agrado.

 **Atte.: Queen-Werempire.**


	12. Nunca Más

**Leyendas Urbanas**

Hola, holitas mis lectores.

Aquí otra historia más de este terrorífico fic.

Primero que nada quiero agradecerles a:

 **Aurora Jekyll y**

 **DJazzTT0709**

En este capitulo será el punto de vista de nuestro querido titán Cyborg. Ya que bueno no he hecho ningún capitulo reciente de Cy y bueno quiero tener esta oportunidad de que sea el protagonista de su propia historia.

Que disfruten de la lectura.

* * *

 **Nunca Más**

 **Victor Stone's (Cyborg) Pov:**

Tenía diecisiete cuando llegó. Diecisiete largos y dolorosos años de vivir con mi abusiva madrastra. Fue alrededor de la medianoche, y mi madrastra ya estaba dormida, así que cuando dieron los tres golpecitos en la entrada principal tuve que ser yo el que contestase. Una niñita de aspecto extraño esperaba del otro lado, con mejillas pálidas y sin color, cabello violeta en trencitas, un vestido de color blanco con los pliegues algo rotos, pies descalzos y ligeramente azules por el frío de invierno, y ojos amatistas. Hermosos y, a la vez, penetrantes ojos negros.

La hice pasar, pensando en lo muy mal vestida que estaba. No fue hasta después que me pregunté por qué no estaba temblado… ni siquiera me había preguntado por qué estaba aquí en primer lugar. La llevé a la sala de estar, envolviéndola en una manta gruesa que mi abuela tejió. La sostuvo, aunque no parecía afectarla, y sonreí.

– ¿Cómo te llamas, cariño?

Dejó pasar un largo silencio, durante el cual estuvo mirándome fijamente. Empezaba a sentirme incómodo por su oscura mirada, cuando abrió los labios y habló en voz baja.

– Evengelina Roth.

Asentí con la cabeza, sonriendo de nuevo.

– Puedes quedarte aquí por hoy, Evengelina. – le dije, señalando el sofá.

Se acurrucó, con sus ojos amatistas todavía en mí, y regresé a mi habitación. Esa noche dormí profundamente, sin preocuparme de los maltratos de mi madre o de la extraña niña en mi sofá. Cuando llegó la mañana y caminaba hacia la cocina, fui recibido por una taza de café presionada contra mi hombro. Di un leve grito de dolor, mirando a mi madrastra.

– ¿Qué diablos has hecho? ¡¿Por qué el sofá está así de sucio?! –gritó ella, confundiéndome sobremanera.

Tras dar un vistazo a la sala de estar, me di cuenta de que Evengelina se había ido, y la única prueba de que estuvo aquí era la mugre de probablemente sus pies o vestido. Me hice responsable, ganándome un fuerte golpe en la mejilla, y luego me fui a la escuela. Estando ahí escuché algo que me produjo escalofríos.

 _"Evengelina Roth fue hallada muerta ayer por la noche"._

Pasé el día a la expectativa de oír más noticias sobre el tema, pero no las hubo. Al llegar a casa, sin embargo, estaban dando un reportaje de ello por la televisión.

 _"Evengelina Roth, de seis años de edad, hija de Angela Roth y a la vez hija adoptiva del millonario Bruno Diaz, fue declarada muerta ayer a las siete de la noche. Su cuerpo fue localizado en el patio trasero de una casa abandonada, que fue antes el hogar de la familia Roth, enterrado allí con su vestido blanco. Aún no ha habido señal del padre biológico, Trigon Scratch, quien es sospechoso de ser el secuestrador y asesino en vista de su historial de abusos contra sus hijas, quien la identidad de la otra pequeña es protegido, y de su ex–pareja."_

De repente, una foto de Evengelina junto con su familia, y a la vez que censuraba los rostros de los pequeños presentes, apareció en la pantalla. Lucía muy similar a cuando la conocí vestía aquel vestido blanco, cara pálida… Sólo que, sus mejillas tenían más color, su cabello era negro como la noche y sus ojos eran azules profundos. Para muchos esto podría no ser muy importante, pero para mí lo era. Ella murió antes de llegar a mi casa. Murió horas antes. Traté de ignorarlo, yendo directamente a mi habitación a hacer mis deberes. Ese día me fui a la cama temprano para no tener que ver a mi madre. Fue alrededor de la medianoche cuando me desperté ante el contacto de unos dedos fríos acariciando el moretón en mi mejilla. Suspiré, apoyándome en la pequeña mano.

– Nunca más – murmuró Evengelina, antes de que su mano desapareciese. Diez minutos más tarde escuché a mi madre gritar. Corrí hacia su habitación, casi desmayándome por lo que veía.

Mi madre se sacudía violentamente en la cama; una pequeña criatura había enterrado su rostro en el pecho de ella. Podía oír el desgarro de la carne, y los gritos de mi madre acrecentando su volumen. Deseé no haber despertado. Me hice creer que no lo había hecho. Pero lo hice. Por lo que, cuando Evengelina se retiró del enorme agujero en la cavidad torácica de mi madre, tuve una vista excelente de sus afilados dientes, brillando en la oscuridad. Brillando embarrados de la sangre de mi madre. Me sonrió inocentemente por un momento, antes de arrancar rápidamente la yugular de mi madre. Esa vez me desmayé.

Cuando volví en mí, me encontraba en mi cama. Me dirigí al cuarto de mi madre impulsado por una curiosidad morbosa. Después de abrir la puerta, noté que el cuarto estaba vacío; la cama hecha con esmero, como si mi madre se hubiese ido a trabajar más temprano. Las únicas rarezas eran sucias huellas de pequeñas pisadas, y la ventana abierta, demostrándome que Evengelina había estado aquí realmente. Nunca vi a mi madre de nuevo, y nunca la extrañé tampoco. Eventualmente me casé y tuvimos una hermosa niña. La llamé Evengelina.

Recientemente, he notado que la hija de los vecinos tiene todo tipo de cicatrices y moretones en sus brazos. He estado pendiente de la actividad en su casa, y el otro día vi algo raro: una pequeña niña corriendo descalza por el patio trasero. Fue alrededor de la medianoche, así que no puedo estar muy seguro, pero creo que me miró con sus enormes ojos amatistas. Y podría jurar que articuló dos palabras en mi dirección.

 ** _Nunca más_**

* * *

¿Qué les pareció? ¿Fantasmagóricamente tierno? Hagánmelo saber. Acepto cualquier sugerencia, crítica o comentario.

A que no se esperaban esta historia de Cyborg junto con Pigeon. Se que suena más a una historia de creepypasta que a una leyenda urbana; pero, es que la historia me conmovió mucho que no tuve de otra más que ponerla. La verdad es que al principio quería poner a Raven como la antagonista de la historia, pero, como me he leído algunos fics e incluso me he visto la serie de los jóvenes titanes de ellos dos como relación de hermanos, me di la oportunidad de también crear un momento de Cy junto con Gigi... espero no tener ningún problema con Raven acerca de esto... o con Pigeon ya que la pobre quedaría traumatizada de por vida.

Nos leemos en la próxima.

 **Atte.: Queen-Werempire.**


	13. Baby Blue

**Leyendas Urbanas**

Hola mis queridos lectores hermosos de mi corazón.

Aquí les traigo una increíble, jugosa y escalofriante historia que me acabo de encontrar hace tres días en un video por YouTube. Y la verdad es que me pareció tan interesante que decidi en publicarla.

Antes de que comiencen con la lectura debo pedirles una disculpa por no haber publicado en el momento de mis vacaciones los fics que había dejado pendiente, y tengo muchas por no haberlo hecho; todo fue porque tuve problemas con la imaginación, otra fue porque estuve fuera de la ciudad y bueno no pude llevarme mi laptop conmigo, y… otra fue porque… hace un mes y medio falleció un tío y eso me causó una fuerte depresión y tristeza que me impidió en seguir escribiendo mis historias.

Pero no se preocupen chicos y chicas, ahora me encuentro bien, y seguiré al tanto en seguir con mis publicaciones.

Ahora si, mis querubines que comience la lectura.

* * *

 **Baby Blue**

 **(Bebé Azul)**

 _Se cuenta que es posible invocar el espíritu de un niño que murió ahogado en un cuarto de baño. Para ello deberemos entrar en un baño sin ventanas y abrir el grifo del agua caliente hasta que empañe el espejo, entonces escribiremos…_

Kori Anders no era lo que se dice la chica más popular del instituto, con unas gafas de fondo de botella y ligeramente gordita no sólo no atraía las miradas de los chicos sino que además era repudiada por muchas de sus compañeras simplemente por su aspecto. Por este motivo se sorprendió cuando Tara Makarov, una de las chicas más populares e imitadas de su clase la invitó a una fiesta de pijamas en su casa.

Ilusionada y llena de alegría se dirigía al lugar de la reunión sin imaginarse que lo que pretendían era burlarse de ella y hacerla pasar el mayor ridículo de su vida por medio de un susto.

Pocos minutos después de su llegada, los padres de Tara se despidieron de las chicas, habían pedido unas pizzas que estaban deliciosas, pero Kori no quería parecer una glotona y decidió comer tan sólo un pedazo. Mientras lo hacía las demás la miraban como esperando que alguna de sus compañeras hiciera algún comentario gracioso sobre su forma de comer y lo gorda que estaba, pero Tara las vigilaba con mirada inquisidora. No quería que su diversión acabara demasiado pronto, al menos tenían que reírse a su costa hasta la media noche.

Finalizada la cena y después de hablar en grupo de varios de los chicos de clase, Kori se sentía feliz e integrada en el grupo, no quería hablar mucho porque además de que no tenía muchas experiencias que compartir, quería caerles lo mejor posible y sabía que escuchando y preguntando sería más posible ganarse su amistad.

Todo parecía ir de maravilla cuando Tara se levantó y dijo:

– Ya es casi media noche así que vale ya de chiquilladas, es hora de jugar a juegos de adultos – dijo mientras sacaba un tablero de ouija de su mochila.

Todas parecían entusiasmadas con la idea, todas menos Kori, que era la única que no sabía que lo que pretendían era asustarla y dejarla en evidencia con la trampa que la habían tendido. Sabía que no estaba bien jugar con las fuerzas del más allá, pero si quería que las demás la vieran como un miembro más de su pandilla debería vencer sus miedos.

Las cuatro chicas rodearon el tablero que habían puesto sobre una mesa circular y comenzaron con la sesión. Tara tenía la voz cantante (yo diría como una cotorra) y era la encargada de hacer las preguntas, mientras que Minina y Rouge (hago referencia a la villana Madame Rouge solamente que en versión joven) seguían sus indicaciones con una sonrisa cómplice sabiendo que dentro de poco Sonia saldría corriendo de allí muerta de miedo.

– ¿Hay alguien ahí? – preguntó Tara en voz alta.

Inmediatamente el vaso de cristal que usaban como puntero en su sesión comenzó a moverse hacia el "Sí" movido de forma voluntaria por las tres chicas que pretendían engañar a Kori.

– ¿Eres amigo o enemigo?

En ese momento el vaso parecía volverse loco y comenzó a moverse rápidamente por el tablero sin indicar nada en concreto, las chicas querían simular que la entidad no quería contestar a esa pregunta. Tara dijo que probablemente le había molestado la pregunta y que era mejor seguir sin ser tan directos porque podían molestar al espíritu. Por supuesto Kori había comenzado a temblar, si de por si no le gustaba la idea de molestar a los muertos, mucho menos si estos se enfadaban.

– ¿Cómo te llamas?

El vaso nuevamente se movió hasta formar dos palabras "BABY BLUE". Inmediatamente la mesa comenzó a moverse, como si estuviera saltando. Lo que no sabía Kori era que las tres chicas, compinchadas, la movían con sus piernas por debajo. Del susto, Kori levantó las manos del vaso y se cayó al suelo de espaldas. Las tres chicas restantes comenzaron a reírse y a burlarse de ella. Pero su tortura aún estaba por comenzar, querían que saliera corriendo de la casa para tener algo que contar el lunes en el instituto.

– Así que eres una niñita miedosa – dijo Tara mientras sonreía burlonamente a Kori – Nos has estropeado la diversión y no creo que BABY BLUE quiera volver a comunicarse con nosotras. Así que si quieres ser nuestra amiga y que te invitemos de nuevo, tendrás que invocarle tú solita esta vez.

Kori no sabía muy bien a que se refería con lo de "invocarla ella sola", pero pronto Rouge (que hasta el momento había sido la más callada) se lo comenzó a explicar con su acento francés:

– Cuenta la leyenda que hace muchos años, una madre ahogó por descuido a su hijo en la bañera. Por atender una llamada de teléfono dejó al bebé sin supervisión y cuando regresó se lo encontró totalmente azul debajo del agua. La madre no soportó su pérdida y se cortó las venas con unos trozos del espejo que había destrozado en su desesperación. Desde entonces se dice que el alma sin descanso del niño puede ser invocada si se siguen unos determinados pasos. – Rouge sacó una hoja de papel y comenzó a escribir- Aquí te los voy a apuntar porque los debes hacer tu sola, ninguna de nosotras te puede ayudar.

Kori la miraba totalmente asustada, no quería hacerlo pero no tenía otra alternativa, sabía que si se iba, el lunes todo el instituto se enteraría y eso dañaría de por si su ya lamentable popularidad. Recogió la hoja y antes de comenzar a leerla, Tara prácticamente la empujó al interior del baño.

– La invocación debe realizarse en el interior del baño así que no te queremos ver más hasta que entrés en contacto con BABY BLUE. Y no te vayas a echar atrás o no te llamaremos nunca más – amenazó Tara que sabía que Kori no tenía alternativa.

Kori entró casi a la fuerza y sus "amigas" cerraron la puerta de un portazo. No sabía que habían utilizado un poco de hilo, casi invisible, que usaba el padre de Tara para pescar, atando varios objetos como botes de champú y un viejo espejo que ya nadie usaba en casa. Pretendían tirar del hilo cuando las luces estuvieran apagadas para que Sonia se llevara el susto de su vida.

La asustada chica una vez sola y dentro del baño abrió de nuevo la hoja y leyó los pasos necesarios para realizar la invocación:

 ** _1.- Debes entrar de noche en un baño sin ventanas y en el que no entre nada de luz._**

 ** _2.- Abrir el grifo del agua caliente hasta que el vapor empañe el espejo y entonces escribir sobre el vaho que se ha formado el texto Baby Blue._**

 ** _3.-Apaga la luz y junta los brazos como si estuvieras sujetando un bebé, pasados unos minutos comenzarás a sentir el peso de un bebé._**

 ** _4.-No lo sueltes muy rápido, pero tampoco estés con él demasiado tiempo en brazos o será demasiado tarde._**

Ese "demasiado tarde" hizo estremecer a Kori, miró a su alrededor y se dio cuenta de que el baño no tenía ninguna ventana o forma de entrar la luz, sus compañeras de clase se habían asegurado de ello. Armándose de valor abrió el grifo del agua caliente hasta que el vapor comenzó a empañar el espejo. Una vez que ya estaba suficientemente borroso, cerró el grifo y escribió Baby Blue en él. Un escalofrío la recorrió cuando recordó ese "demasiado tarde", mientras apagaba la luz. Sus "amigas" parecía que habían apagado la luz fuera también, porque la oscuridad era absoluta y no entraba nada de claridad por debajo de la rendija de la puerta. Kori juntó sus brazos como si acunara a un bebé y se mantuvo inmóvil y en silencio durante unos segundos.

Fuera, las tres chicas se aguantaban las ganas de reír mientras Tara se ponía una careta de monstruo que había usado el pasado Halloween. Su plan estaba a punto de hacerse realidad, cuando tiraran del hilo e hicieran caer los objetos que habían atado dentro del baño, Sonia se asustaría tanto que saldría corriendo y al abrir la puerta se encontraría frente a frente con la careta de Tara convenientemente iluminada desde abajo con una pequeña linterna. Lo que no sabían es que algo sobrecogedor existía detrás de esa leyenda que habían copiado en internet.

Dentro, Kori luchaba contra su miedo mientras permanecía de pie frente al espejo, llevaba casi dos minutos cuando sintió algo en sus brazos, al principio pensó que se le habían quedado dormidos debido al entumecimiento de no moverlos durante tanto tiempo. Pero poco a poco el peso se hizo más notorio, claramente podía sentir como el pequeño cuerpo de BABY BLUE se apoyaba sobre sus brazos, el peso cada vez era mayor y fue entonces cuando sintió que las pequeñas manitas del bebé comenzaron a tocarla, al principio la tocaban el brazo como una caricia, pero poco a poco trataban de trepar y tocar la cara, pecho y cuello de Kori. Era como si el bebé reviviera el momento en el que moría ahogado y trataba de agarrarse a algo o alguien para salir del agua, arañaba los brazos, cuello y cara de Kori mientras está paralizada por el miedo no era capaz de gritar ni moverse ni un centímetro.

Casi coincidiendo con ese momento, las chicas desde fuera accionaron el hilo e hicieron caer varios objetos que había sobre el lavamanos. Lo que no podían esperar, es que dentro no se escuchara más que la respiración ahogada de Kori, que había quedado petrificada e ignoró completamente la trampa que la había tendido. Algo mucho más real y peligroso estaba tratando de arañarle la cara. Las chicas sorprendidas porque Kori no saliera corriendo tal y como habían planeado dieron la luz de la habitación, lo que permitió que entrara una leve claridad por debajo de la rendija de la puerta.

Entonces Kori pudo verlo, sobre sus brazos estaba el cuerpo de un bebé de color azulado que luchaba por alcanzar su rostro. Pero lo verdaderamente aterrador era que en el espejo aún empañado podía verse la silueta de una mujer con el rostro deformado que mirando a Kori gritó:

– ¡DEVUÉLVEME A MI BEBÉ!

El grito destrozó el espejo en mil pedazos y Kori gritó a su vez con toda la fuerza que sus pulmones le permitieron antes de caer al suelo.

Las chicas, desde el exterior y totalmente aterrorizadas, trataban de abrir la puerta, pero era como si una fuerza misteriosa se lo impidiera. Segundos después cuando ya casi habían desistido la puerta se abrió prácticamente sola.

En el suelo yacía el cuerpo de Kori con una mueca de terror en su rostro. Uno de los brazos, el cuello y rostro de la chica se encontraban llenos de pequeños arañazos. Sus dos muñecas estaban cortadas, como si hubiera tratado de suicidarse y un trozo grande de espejo permanecía clavado en el cuello, del cuello aún salían borbotones de sangre mientras su cuerpo aún se sacudía en sus últimos movimientos mientras moría desangrada.

* * *

¿Y bien? ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Aterrorizantemente sangriento? Háganmelo saber muchachos míos.

Sé que en estos momentos algunos de ustedes me matarán por lo que le hice a la pobre de Starfire, y la verdad es que me lo merezco. Hasta yo me sentí mal por hacerle eso a Star, espero que Robin no se entere de esto porque si lo hace de aseguro que me amarra como puerco.

Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo.

 **Atte.: Queen-Werempire.**


End file.
